Danne 1 - Fred's One Shots
So Anne wanted me to write her a one-shot and it's really bad but like I wanted to fulfill this promise and like I wrote one. Two years ago to this very day, I met Dan Howell. And somehow managed to pretend I didn't care. I remember it so clearly, as though it was yesterday. Sitting alone in a British cafe packed full of chattering couples, I awkwardly pretending to enjoy my drink which wasn't the Coca Cola Zero I'd ordered. I'd only recently moved to London. It could have been a pretty nice place, if it wasn't for the weather. I stared out the window as the grey skies spurted out rain - it had been raining for three days straight. Lost in a daydream, I was oblivious to the movement around me. Oblivious to someone coming close and looking at me. After what was probably a while, they cleared their throat, and I gave them a death stare. Until I realised who it was. The person who practically owned my soul. "Uh... Do you mind?" he asked somewhat quietly. I froze in silence for a moment, then realised he was asking if he could sit down because there were no free tables. Me. Sitting with Dan. "No," I choked, trying to keep cool. He smiled and sat down, then whipped out his iPhone. I realised that now I'd pretended not to be a fangirl, I couldn't start. What if I scared him off? "Uhm..." I tried desperately to think of something to say. "Aren't you that internet guy?" He smiled "Yep." I nodded. "I thought so. My, uh, little sister is obsessed with you. You have that friend, right? Phil?" He smiled. "Yep." There was a small silence. "If it's not too inconvenient, could I get an autograph? She'd love me forever." Dan laughed. "Sure." And that's how it started. I actually saw him at that cafe again. What are the odds? He told me that he liked it there. We talked every time we saw each other. Eventually, we ended up friends. Proper friends. Then last year, the one year anniversary of when we met, he got me this little blue and black necklace. I wear it every day. It looks like something from a pound shop, but I don’t care. I don't think I've taken it off since. By then he'd found out that I didn't have a sister, but we laughed it off. Thank god for that. We were really good friends by then. Maybe best friends. But I don't know. Dan has a lot of friends. I'm sure he likes me, but Phil is his best friend. I often felt too clingy, and after a couple months, we talked less. I wanted to talk to him again so desperately, but I wouldn't dare start a conversation with him. I don't have the guts. Then he uploaded a new video. I watched straight away, obviously. He called it 'Strangers'. He then started talking about instincts and stuff and I was getting a bit confused. It didn't sound much like something Dan would say. But he started telling a story, about when one rainy day, when he decided to walk into a little cafe he'd never even seen before. It was packed, but he walked in anyway, and found one empty seat. He started talking to this stranger opposite him, and he talked about how they eventually became best friends, but had started to talk less and less. He was telling our story. I suddenly realised what I had to do, even if it was midnight. I opened up my Skype, clicked on Dan's name... 'Hi' That's all I sent. And I got a reply almost instantly. 'Did you see my video?' I smiled to myself. 'Yeah' 'Thought so' There was a pause where neither of us was sure what to say. After a while, I saw the little pencil move, telling me he was writing. 'Wanna be in my new video? I thought it could be a drawing competition and I wasn't sure who to do it with.' I sighed. 'You know I can't draw' 'That's the point ;)' So a few weeks later, I found myself sat in Dan's bedroom, trying desperately not to fangirl, telling myself that we were real friends now, proper friends. I wasn't just a fan. I was Dan's friend. And thankfully, that’s how it stayed. Until a couple months later, when I was round at Dan’s again, and Phil walked in, saw us laughing and just yelled “Aren’t you two together yet?” I sat awkwardly on the sofa and worried about Dan’s response. He looked me dead in the eye and said quietly, “Don’t see why not.” So here we are. Christmas. At Dan and Phil’s house. “It’s weird.” I said to him quietly. “What’s weird?” Dan replied. “I always thought I’d have to break a window to get in your house.” “Well I normally forget to lock the door,” he muttered. I laughed and saw Phil stumble by out of the corner of my eye. He looked at us, sighed, and went into a different room. He ran back through with something in his hand. A little plant. Mistletoe. Realising'' that he obviously wore the trousers in mine and Dan’s relationship after seeing Dan’s dazed look, Phil pushed Dan forward with one arm and he tripped into me, grabbing my hand and kissing me, for a few seconds or so; the best few seconds of my life. In those seconds, I realised that I didn’t just love him as a rabid fangirl, I loved him for him, and even for the pieces of him he didn’t share with the internet. I realised that I loved him for him, not just his looks (although they didn’t hurt). He looked at nervously me with his soft brown eyes. I always loved brown eyes. Especially his. My eyes are dull and grey, but he didn’t seem to care. I’d always thought that the eyes were supposed to reflect the soul, but he obviously hadn’t heard about that. “I love you, Anne. A lot.” He whispered after Phil had left us in complete silence. “I love you too.” '''I'M SORRY IT'S SO BAD D;' Unicorns can have moustaches too <:{) 21:52, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Category:Fred's One Shots Category:Fred's Fics